


the supportive, the selfish

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Whenever Dean gets a new project, the supportive part of him always wins over the selfish.





	the supportive, the selfish

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with either person in any way shape or form nor do I claim to be. 
> 
> This is purely fiction.

Dean has a new project. Aidan knows, because he is pulling out the camera and already planning what he can find. None will wind up in the gallery, because his excitement will flaw them. Only the perfect ones can be displayed in a gallery. 

The supportive part smiles. It matches his excitement and lets him squeeze his cheeks too much when they kiss. The supportive part offers to take pictures, because he knows Dean will regret not documenting this. 

The selfish part makes sure he stays out of the pictures. The selfish part wants to cry out that he just got back a couple months ago. 

Supportive always wins.


End file.
